Ozias Orson
Ozias Orson, known to adversaries by his Shade Name of Wellian, is an occult detective and Balanced Mage. Living in New Amsterdam, Ozias makes a living by investigating the paranormal and solving problems plagued by it. His quick wit and unrelenting cynicism have helped him survive and comprehend the twisted evils he is often faced with, while also making him a loner. Background Childhood and Early Years Ozias was born in South Holland District, and raised by two neglectful parents. With his parents leaving him alone often, Ozias eventually grew curious with the mage abilities he had inherited from his mother. Joining a cult at a the age of nine, Ozias accidentally summoned the demon Jylokah, which killed all cult members other than himself. Seeing his future, the demon ioffered Ozias vast wisdom in the paranormal in exchange to never be harmed by the future occult detective. Ozias, young, confused, and afraid, accepted the demon's offer, and gained so much knowledge that it began damaging his mind. Once his parents learned of this, they made preperations to put him in an asylum. However, Ozias' uncle, Terry Orson, offered to teach him how to use the knowledge, as well as heal Ozias' mind. Ozias' parents accepted, and Ozias was raised by his uncle from then on. Founding the Fifth Firm After years of training as an Abnormalogist, Ozias visited Terry's former protege, Farris Whitechapel, in Ormskirk, England. Finding Arthur's Crown XXX Abyss Rising XXX Stranded on Torris Island and in Africa XXX Battle of North Holland XXX Information Appearance Ozias is moderate height with blonde hair and green (often bloodshot) eyes that glow with an emerald glow. He is often seen wearing dark suit and tie, as is the Neo-Noir style. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Snarky and cynical, Ozias Orson sees the entire world in a negative light. This is due to the combination of an unstellar childhood and his line of work. Ozias naturally never expects a good outcome for unknown situations, beliving luck is against him. However, when he knows he can do something, he's very self-confident, even when he thinks he can't win he knows he will do his best. He is in his line of work out of a true compassion for the human race, however, and will go out of his way to protect others, even if he does complain about it. Likes Whiskey, Magic, Relaxing, Silent Films, His Friends. Dislikes Void Mages, Monsters, Obstacles, Cheap Alcohol, Communism. Hobbies Ozias collects trophies from all of his battles, along with random mystical artifacts his encounters. Ozias also collects antique pens, a tradition he gets from his uncle. Abilities * Balanced Mysteran - Ozias uses Balanced Mysteran, a rare form of Mysteran that allows him to access all other worldly Mysterans, along with few Death and Divine ones. ** Crystallomancy - One Divine ability Ozias can access is Divination, allowing him to predict the future or see things that have already happened or are currently happening. He does this by casting the Divine spell "Extended Sight" onto Shards of Rapture. ** Soul Manipulation - Ozias is capable of manipulating souls, allowing him to restore, trap, mutilate and even use soul energy to attack, among other things. Ozias' soul is also immune to manipulation of his own soul. ** Temporary Invincibility - By using the Death spell "Decaying Demise", Ozias can decay his own Death-Force for a short time, granting him temporary invincibility. ** Reincarnation Denial - If he wishes to, Ozias can choose to permenatly kill an enemy by denying their soul the chance to reincarnate via the Death spell "Nevermore". * Paranormal Expertise - Due to being raised by his uncle who was also an occult detective and being blessed with the knowledge of Jylokah, Ozias has almost unrivalled knowledge in the occult. Ozias can also sense paranormal activity and beings in the area due to a spell he cast upon himself. * Abnormalogist Training - Through both intense training and various potions and spells, Ozias can keep up with various supernatural beings physically. Paraphernalia * Desert Eagle. * Bowie Knife. * Reverand's Band. * Crown of Arthur. * Talisman of Kanutu. Limitations * Void Magic is a perfect match for Ozias. * XXX * XXX Trivia * Ozias is an alternate version of Dane Tyler, and has worked with Dane on several occasions. * The USSR is still in existence in Ozias' reality, though not a world superpower. * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Timeline-927